The present invention relates generally to ceiling structures and more particularly to suspended ceiling structures. One especially important application of this invention is in the construction of ceiling structures of the type known as coffered. Such coffered ceilings are constructed with a number of recesses, which may be of different shape and in which lighting fixtures can be mounted.
Suspended ceiling structures as presently known are generally installed by erecting a plurality of parallel longitudinal frame members such as T-bars, which are then interconnected by transverse members to form a grid-like structure within which ceiling tiles such as panels, lighting fixtures and air handling facilities are supported.
While such known suspended ceiling structures have presented numerous advantages and have enjoyed considerable commercial success, they do present certain practical disadvantages. This is especially true when it is desired to provide a suspended ceiling structure of the so-called coffered type.
One of the principal disadvantages involved in the installation of such a coffered type ceiling results from the relatively high labour costs involved in such installation. This high labour cost results in part from the relatively slow on-site construction of the individual coffers after erection of the grid-like support and in part from the fact that such installation generally requires labour from three different trades. For example, building tradesmen will first be required to install the supporting grid and to assemble the individual coffers, electricians will be required to install the lighting fixtures and further tradesmen are required to install the air-handling facilities if such facilities are required to be installed, as is generally the case, in such a ceiling structure. This disadvantage is made worse by the fact that the work to be carried out by such different trades must be coordinated throughout the installation of the ceiling structure. Such coordination calls for complex scheduling of the various installation operations to avoid unnecessary labour costs and is, of course, easily upset in the event of any delays relating from labour disputes or otherwise.
Additionally, the known procedure for assembling and installing suspended ceiling structures of the coffered type often involves the use of component parts obtained from different suppliers so increasing the chances of difficulties and delays during the ceiling installation as a result of components not interfitting correctly, not being available when required or having non-matching finishes.
Known suspended ceiling structures and particularly those of the coffered type present a specially serious problem when it is required to install a partition or dividing wall in the space below such a ceiling, particularly if such a partition is to be erected sometime after the installation of the ceiling structure as might be the case if it is desired, for example, to relocate offices within the space below the ceiling. With known coffered ceiling structures, it is often difficult in such a situation to secure such a partition to the existing ceiling without interfering with the existing lighting fixtures and air handling facilities.
It is accordingly a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved suspended ceiling structure and particularly one of the coffered type and which structure presents several practical advantages when compared to the known structures.
More particularly, it is an object of this invention to provide a suspended ceiling structure which can be installed more easily and efficiently than the structures heretofore known and with less risk of undesirable delays resulting from the causes hereinbefore considered.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description herein proceeds.